Evil Like Me
'''Evil Like Me (El mal como yo traducido en español) '''es una Canción que Mal (Dove Cameron) y Maléfica cantan thumb|right|335 pxen una parte de la película Los Descendientes Letra Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be Mother Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother Tell me what to do I was once like you my child Slightly insecure Argued with my mother too Thought I was mature But I put my heart aside And I used my head Now I think it's time you learned What dear old momma said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor But when you're evil doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory Built my master plan Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place Promise you will try to be an absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool? And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone? Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone? This was not for us to ponder This was preordained You and I shall rule together Freedom soon regain Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong Daughter, hear me Help me, join me Won't you sing along? Now we're gonna be evil it's true Never gonna think twice And we're gonna be spiteful Yes, spiteful That's nice In just an hour or two Our futures safe and sure This mother, daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky star That you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen Like me! Curiosidades *La letra en español seria esta-Mírate, mírame No sé que sea Madre ¿Está mal, ¿es correcto? Ser un ladrón en la noche Madre Dime qué hacer Yo fui como tu mi hijo Un poco insegura Discutido con mi madre también Pensé que era madura Pero puse mi corazón a un lado Y utilicé mi cabeza Ahora creo que es hora de que aprendas Lo viejo y querido mamá dijo ¿No quieres ser el mal como yo? ¿No quieres ser malo? ¿No quieres hacer daño a su rutina diaria? Bien puede pasar su vida asistiendo a los pobres Pero cuando estás mal hacer menos está haciendo más ¿No quieres ser implacable y podrido y loco? ¿No quieres ser muy, muy bueno en ser malo? He intentado toda mi vida a hacer lo peor que puede Arañado mi camino a la victoria Construido mi plan maestro Ahora ha llegado el momento querida para que tome su lugar Promete que va a tratar de ser una absoluta vergüenza ¿No quieres ser el mal como yo? ¿No quieres ser cruel? ¿No quieres ser desagradable y brutal y fría? Y cuando agarras esa varita que es cuando comienza su reinado ¿Quién quiere una reina malvada y sin un saco de pecados? ¿No quieres ser sin corazón y Hardin 'como una piedra? ¿No quieres ser chuparse los dedos 'el mal en el hueso? Esto no era para que reflexionemos Esto estaba predestinado Usted y yo juntos enseñorearás La libertad pronto a recuperar Amante del universo, potente y fuerte Hija, escúchame Ayúdame, se unan a mí No vas a cantar? Ahora vamos a ser el mal que es verdad Nunca va a pensar dos veces Y vamos a ser rencoroso Sí, rencoroso Eso es bueno En tan sólo una hora o dos Nuestro futuro seguro y seguro Esta madre, acto hija va de gira Si quieres ser el mal y horrible y gratuita Entonces usted debe las gracias a su buena estrella Que nacieron a la chica que está La hija de una reina Eve ¡Como yo! *Esta canción es por Dove Cameron (Mal) y Kristin Chenoweth (Maléfica) *Esta canción significa el Mal&Bien Categoría:Canciones